


Piraña's Price

by Sin_with_a_Grin



Series: Evil Stan [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Evil!Stan AU, Human Henchmaniac, Implied Relationships, Other, The price of service, Torture, broken relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_with_a_Grin/pseuds/Sin_with_a_Grin
Summary: This is based on Karaii's Evil Stan AU! It's amazing! and you have to go check them out! I'll add links at the bottom!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/gifts).



The body was heavy as he dragged it into the Fearamid. The railroad tie he'd nailed the male to didn't help with the weight. 

“Nice work, dog breath!”  
  
“Fuck off, sugartits.”  
  
“Boss know you’re bringin’ one home? Didn’t think he wanted his floors all fouled up.”  
  
Stan whirled, his hand still clenching the cross beam that the body is attached to. A pair of glasses finally fall off the bloody face onto the ground, the only sound other than the slightly wet noise of blood dripping… from the ruined mouth and nose, from his hand, from the nail wounds. He’d thought it appropriate to do something as blasphemous as crucify the man he has hanging, this man who thought he was a hero, a savior in so many dimensions. “This is my price, you nosey bitch.” He has to drag the heavy burden with him to get in Pyronica’s face. “Mind your business.”  
  
The eyes slowly cracked open, the familiar yellow glow escaping them. With slow, measured effort, the battered face looked up at the pink succubus and squinted. Somehow, with one eye swollen shut it made the picture even more menacing.  
  
Pyronica stiffened under the glare and ducked her head. “S-Sorry Boss. My mistake. Apologies for interrupting you, Piraña.”  
  
Cipher’s Bulldog just grunted in response, a heavy boot crushing the glasses as he turned and walked off, hoarding his prize all the way to his room. He’s not sure when the meat hook showed up, but it’s perfect to hang the heavy wooden beam from. He has a moment then, to look over the man who became a monster, the worst nightmare.  
  
The face is so like his own, it makes him retch helplessly for several minutes. He crouches, panting as he waits for the spinning to stop. The scent of blood clears his head better than anything else in the filthy room.  
  
Bill isn’t allowing the man to talk. That’s for the best. Boss wouldn’t allow him to weaken and he’s not sure what he’d do if Ford tried to take it all back. If he begged… If Ford started begging… he might… he could maybe start to forgive him or something else equally nausea-  
  
He’s on his feet, blaster in hand, making a tight ring of holes in the male’s chest before he can finish the thought. His breath escaped in ragged gulps and he has to calm down. He stares wildly at the dark room and his eyes find the mask muzzle with it’s teeth, the scent of the hunt and the slow drag of air he gets when he wears it. He slipped it over his face, sighing and shuddering at the relief. He felt safer, safer behind the mask. The bastard can’t see him hurting if he can’t see his face.  
  
He wants this … piece of carrion to know what it felt like. On some level, he needs this man to understand his descent into madness. Not because he cares that Ford knows. This is about making him _feel_ the same way.  
  
But words have never been his forte, even before he was a mercenary and half mad with an addiction to demon blood. So he’ll just have to show the man hanging there.  
  
He paced, watching the wounds heal slowly. Cipher’s power slowly healing the body constantly, made two things certain: first,if Piraña hurts this Ford faster than he’s healing, he will be left with a corpse until it is reanimated. Second, if he waits long enough, he’ll have a blank canvas on which to start over.

Restless, looking in his various drawers and stashes, finally coming up with a handful of ballistic weapons from Earth. He can’t even remember the names. He’s been Cipher’s Bulldog for so long, things like that no longer matter. He remembered what it looks like when they hit a body though; and what it feels like to be hit with these. This is better, closer to how he feels.  
  
He grabbed the shotgun off the table, emptying the rounds quickly, cock back, fire, reload. He’s out of shells before he’s advanced halfway to the corpse, watching the wounds healing, listening for the little bits of metal to be pushed out the other side, the tiny clink of the shrapnel. Not enough! He growled, his irises glowing yellow with hatred.

Even emptying the six-shooter into the swaying body hasn’t helped him. He throws the gun after the shots in disgust… and that gives him an idea. He slipped a throwing knife out of the line along his thigh, a satisfied noise leaving him that mirrors the muted grunt from the body. Better, much better. Tossing the rest, advancing on the hanging target as it swings a little. He’d hung up the male just high enough that his toes dragged the ground.

Two paces away now…. his clawed knuckles on his hands before he managed the first punch, intending to break his jaw but ripping up his face instead.  
  
Stan’s yellow eyes clear for a moment, staring at the claws. They’d been a gift from Bill, but where had they come from now? He can’t… remember… and he didn’t care. Short punches to the soft abdomen, then clawing swipes ruin the belly.  
  
“Let him talk.” He can feel the muzzle blurring his words, making them sluggish in his mouth. “Bill!”  
  
_Are you sure?_

  
“DID I FUCKING STUTTER!” He screamed his frustration, panting into the mask, the scent of his former brother’s, former lover’s blood thick in his lungs. “Bill. Please. I need…”

 _Alright Piraña, keep your shirt on. Yeesh. You told me not to let him -_  
  
“I _know_ what I said! I want him … to try and justify it.” He can feel himself losing control, losing himself, losing…  
  
_You’re like a rabid dog, foaming at the mouth._ Bill’s ugly, grating laugh centered him in what he was intending to do. What he wanted to get out of this… experience.  Get it together.

“Yes boss.”

“S-tanley,” the corpse could wheeze now, it’s vocal cords ruined. “I can expla-”  
  
He grabbed the traitor’s throat, grinning. The muzzle kept his voice to a bit of a growl when he talked; it was better that way. “Oh, I didn’t actually intend on giving you an opening.” He steps closer, flush with the bloodied torso and crooned softly “I really just wanted to hear you scream.”  
  
He can feel Bill’s approval at this decision, at those words, his first bare-knuckled crack on the jaw connecting with a satisfying sound. “St… plea...AH!”  
  
“There is nothing you can say to save yourself.” He danced a little with the punching bag. That’s all this was now. A wet, useless bag of blood and bones for him to work through his temper on. He danced forward, double tap to the face, uppercut. Huh, when had he put on the knuckles again? It didn’t matter. He had what he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
_What now, Piraña? Will you leave me now that you have your reward?_  
  
He stopped walking then, turning to the side. Bill obligingly appeared for him, twirling the damn cane. “Boss,” he said, smiling wolfishly under the facemask and spreading his arms. “You got me figured out by now, doncha? The first hundred were for the reward; the rest are for sport.” He cracks his knuckles and neck, then gives the demon an ironic little bow before walking down the hallway. “Besides,” he quips as he activates the portal gun he’s been issued, then looks back over his shoulder. “He ain’t dead yet, is he? At the very least, I’m yours until I’m done with him.” He winks, then slips into yet another dimension leaving only bloody bootprints behind.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ahkaraii.tumblr.com/post/156180258343/imagine-a-ford-who-is-from-a-dimension-where  
> this is my favorite set of pictures from the AU! enjoy!


End file.
